gleespinofffanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Out
Night Out is the fifth story of the first season of NYADA in Wicked.Renthead-Gleek's series of Spin-Off stories. Synopsis As part of away for the students to become friendly with each other, the teachers decide to take them to a local club with live performances. Rachel and some other students decide to band together to give a performance, and when the Club's band '11:11' hop on stage, the heart of one of the girls is snatched away. {SPOLIER} Two characters go home together, after a night of drinking. Cast Main *Rachel Berry *Shelby Corcoran *Kurt Hummel *Harmony Bell Students *Angela Brown *Austin Hamilton *Brielle Hoffmann *Chrissie Whitney Harrison *Claude Montague *Dom Hughes *Eloise Landry *Harrison White *Hillary McCartney *Jasper Brandson *Junette Harris *Katherine Williams *Nicholas Burgess *Oliver Brown *Percy Reed *Roselyn Oxem Recurring *Waverly Bloss *Tom Sychowski *Princeton Evans *Oliver Ruddick Songs *I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco sung by Princeton with 11:11 *Thank Goodness from Wicked sung by NYADA Freshman *If I Had You by Adam Lambert sung by Princeton and Rachel, TBA and TBA Story Everyone sat in a sweaty heap on the wooden floor of the Dance studio, breathing heavily while Shelby stood above them in sweet pants and a tank top, breathing normally. It had been 3 weeks since the first Diva/Divo Off. Rachel had one the first one after belting out, another, 'What I Did For Love'. The second contest saw, Jasper, Austin and Angela competing in the finals with Jasper coming out on top. Shelby was please with how these Diva Offs where coming a long, though they weren't bringing the group together. She picked up her water bottle as her students began to talk to what friends they had made. She surveyed the group. Kurt, Rachel, Harmony and Jasper sat in a group, talking loudly and happily. Austin sat next to Claude, talking his ear off, while he payed no attention and was starring at Kat and Chrissie. The others sat by themselves on their phones. Shelby was fed up with the kids blocking each other out. She had made a plan to try and bring them together. "Alright boys and girls." Shelby called, the room going quite. "So as I have been watching you all closely these past couple of weeks. I have talked to your other instructors and decided to take you all out tonight." A few students cheered. "But not in that way. We are taking you out on a night of fun, singing and at the same time. We have noticed that you don't interact with each other outside of class, and even in class you barely talk. So we are taking you to a karaoke bar and you will perform for us." This received more of a better reception, except for Angela. "So we are basically doing Diva Offs, but in a different location?" "No. You will be performing whatever is chosen for you and we want to see you perform TOGETHER. Root for each other. You don't all have to perform. We will see you all at the Karaoke bar at 7:30, just down the street at the corner of 43rd and 8th. See you guys there." ---- Shelby waited with Tom and Waverly with the senior Oliver. Oliver stood, not concentrating on the teachers, but looking for his friend. "So this friend, he is a performer too?" Shelby asked. "Ah, yea. We both came from Seattle together and auditioned for NYADA, but he didn't get accepted." "That's to bad. Did they tell him why?" "He didn't have the 'broadway-look' or voice." he scoffed. "That's to bad, i'm sure he is fit for broadway." "HEY!" Kurt screamed from across the street waving, Rachel in tow. "Ah, Miss Talented and her cute bf have arrived." Tom said, checking Kurt out. A van pulled out onto the street and stopped in front of the group as Kurt and Rachel joined the teachers. A very good looking blonde boy jumped out and ran to Oliver. He scooped him into a hug. "You came, and bought people!" The boy said cheerily. "Ah, yes. This is Shelby Corcoran, the new Head of NYADA. Tom and Waverly, the acting and vocal coach. And these two are Rachel and Kurt, freshman at NYADA." "Nice to meet you all. I'm Princeton." He said shaking their hands, Tom holding on to his a little to long, and Rachel blushing when he winked at her. "There are more kids coming, more freshman." Oliver added. "Oh ok cool." "Wait, I thought you said we would be singing tonight?" Rachel asked Shelby. "You will, but Princeton here, he and his band are performing as they booked it out before us." "Oh, ok." Rachel said cheerily. "Can't wait to hear." "Can't wait to hear you perform, Rachel." he said, making her blush again. ---- 10 minutes later, everyone filed in to the bar, except for Claude and Austin who were running late. "Should we wait?" Dom asked as they began to take seats. "They'll get here soon, he'll want to make a dramatic entrance." Kat said, sitting next to Chrissie. As if on cue, loud honking was heard from outside and Claude and Austin walked in obviously drunk. "Hullo, everyone." Claude shouted as he joined the group. "Beautiful Kat, nice to see you." he said, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "And 'Dr' Tom. How nice to see your extremely hot face here." he too leaned down and kissed him. "Claude, sit down." Shelby said sternly. "Yes m'am." he saluted and sat down, Austin sat down next to him too, only he sat on his lap. "Boys." Waverly said, giggling at the others' shocked faces. "Please sit in separate seats." "Fine." Austin pouted. He winked at Claude and quickly sat in his own seat. A speaker cracked from the small stage where instruments where set up. "Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome the up and coming band 11:11 to the stage!" The freshman applauded, Oliver cheering, with a few others in the club clapping politely. Princeton walked on, followed by three other teenage looking boys. Without warning they began to play. Oh, well imagine'' As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor And I can't help but to hear No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words "What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!?, says a bridesmaid to a waiter "And yes, but what a shame, what a shame The poor groom's bride is a whore" Oliver cheered as the band stopped, Rachel in awe of the boy's voice. I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of poise and rationality I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of Well in fact Well I'll look at it this way I mean technically our marriage is saved Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne Oh! Well in fact Well I'll look at it this way I mean technically our marriage is saved Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne Pour the champagne I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of poise and rationality I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of poise and rationality Again I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of poise and rationality I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of poise and rationality Again Oliver, with most of the Freshman stood and applauded, cheering. "Thanks." princeton said, smiling widely. The band began to pack up. "He is really good." Rachel said, telling no one in particular. "Yes, he is." Harrison said, looking over at him as he helped pick up a amp. "So." Shelby said, getting everyone's attention. Except for Claude and Austin who we're giggling as they whispered into each others ears. "What are you guys going to sing?" "What?" Percy said. "We are really going to sing?" "Of course." Waverly asked. "Together." "Oh, yippie." Angela said, eyeing Claude and Austin. "Any song ideas?" Waverly asked. "I got one!" Rachel shouted and jumped up. She ran to the song selection board and found what she was after. Everyone tried to see what she selected. She rejoined the group, Kurt worried about her smile. He always hated when he didn't know what she was up to. Then the music began and a few guys and girls squealed. RACHEL Oh what a celebration We'll have today FRESHMAN Thank Goodness! CHRISSIE Let's have a celebration The Chrissie way! FRESHMAN Thank Goodness! ANGELA Fin'lly a day that's Totally Wicked-Witch free! FRESHMAN We couldn't be happier Thank Goodness! KAT Yes - We couldn't be happier, Right, dear? BREE Couldn't be happier Right here Look what we've got A fairy-tale plot Our very own happy ending JUNE Where we couldn't be happier - True, dear? Couldn't be happier And we're happy to share Our ending vicariously With all of you CLAUDE He couldn't look handsomer I couldn't feel humbler We couldn't be happier Because happy is what happens When all your dreams come true! DOM That's why I couldn't be happier No, I couldn't be happier Though it is, I admit The tiniest bit Unlike I anticipated JASPER But I couldn't be happier Simply couldn't be happier Well - not "simply": Princeton watched the group and quickly joined in. PRINCETON 'Cause getting your dreams It's strange, but it seems A little - well - complicated There's a kind of a sort of : cost There's a couple of things get: lost HARMONY There are bridges you cross You didn't know you crossed Until you've crossed And if that joy, that thrill Doesn't thrill you like you think it will HILARY Still - With this perfect finale The cheers and ballyhoo Who ELOISE Wouldn't be happier? So I couldn't be happier Because happy is what happens When all your dreams come true Well, isn't it? ROSELYN Happy is what happens When your dreams come true! FRSHMAN We love you, Glinda, if we may be so frank RACHEL Thank Goodness! FRESHMAN For all this joy, we know who we've got to thank: Thank Goodness! That means the Wizard, Glinda: CHRISSIE And fiance! FRESHMAN They couldn't be goodlier She couldn't be lovelier We couldn't be luckier ROSELYN I couldn't be happier FRESHMAN Thank Goodness: ALL Today! Thank Goodness for today! When they finished, everyone applauded loudly, the teachers very pleased. ---- Everyone was sitting together, talking loudly, giggling, all getting along. Shelby was very pleased. "So I wonder, do you want to sing a duet with me?" Rachel asked, a little tipsy. Princeton laughed and nodded. "Sure, what do you have in mind?" Rachel took Princeton's hand and lead him to the stage. She passed him a mic and selected a song. As the music began everyone quieted down as Rachel strutted to the stage. '''So I got my boots on, got the right amount of leather And I'm doing me up with a black coloured liner And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter All we need in this world is some love Princeton laughed and began to sing, cutting Rachel off. There's a thin line between the dark side ''' and the light side baby tonight It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin' to find it Claude loved this song and wasn't going to let the chance to sing it pass him. '''But if I had you! He said, belting it over Rachel and Princeton looking down at Kat. that would be the only thing I'd ever need '' Yeah if I had you, He said pointing at Austin. '''then money fame and fortune never could compete '' If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy Yeah if I had you They all sang together, Austin joining. '''You y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do If I had you AUSTIN From New York to LA getting high rock and rolling Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's What they need in this world is some love CLAUDE There's a thin line between the wild time and a flat-line baby tonight It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it ALL But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy Yeah if I had you You y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do If I had PRINCETON The flashing of the lights It might feel so good but I got you stuck on my mind, yeah The flashing and the stage it might get me high But it don't mean a thing tonight RACHEL That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete ALL If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy Yeah if I had you You y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do If I had you That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you) If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you) Yeah if I had you You y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do If I had you. Princeton looked down at Rachel, and kissed her. She was shocked but gave into it. When they pulled away, people cat called and whistled. She blushed. Austin watched the kiss and without thinking grabbed Claude and pulled him into a kiss. Claude gave in right away and they only pulled away when they ran out of air. "Wanna take this somewhere else?" Claude asked. Austin was letting the alcohol run his thoughts and he nodded, not caring what Claude had said. Everyone watched them leave, some smiling to them selves. Jasper a little jealous, looking at Kurt longingly. "Well that's going to be interesting couple." Tom said slyly, watching the bar door close. On the stage, Rachel and Princeton where oblivious to the scene that had just played out. "Call me sometime." Princeton said, handing Rachel his number. She giggled and quickly wrote hers on his hand. "I hope to sing with you again sometime." "Anytime." he winked. "Anytime." Category:NYADA Category:Season 1 (NYADA)